<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drown the future by LunaLeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449068">Drown the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen'>LunaLeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, F/M, Floch/Petra are in an abusive relationship, Modern AU, rivetra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’You could move in with me’’ Floch suggested casually like they didn’t start dating just 3 months ago. </p><p>And that’s how it all started if she could go back in time and say no, she could’ve avoided so much pain and suffering. But at the time, it didn’t seem like a bad idea.</p><p> The road to hell is paved with good intentions, or so they say.</p><p>[Rivetra Story] [Modern AU]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floch Forster/Petra Ral, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Levi/Petra Ral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silver Lining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, here I come with another story. This is my first time working with a multi-chaptered story. But it won't be too long,  maybe 5 to 7 chapters.</p><p>This will be about Petra's abusive relationship with Floch (Sorry Floch fans, I actually like him but I could not picture anyone else as the abusive boyfriend and I don't really like using OCs in fanfiction especially when there are so many canon characters available)</p><p>With that being said, nothing will be too graphic, I'm not that skilled in English yet lol...please take care, don't ignore the red flags, get help and talk to someone if you can.<br/>Don't stay in abusive relationships, you matter.</p><p>[No beta, English is not my mother tongue, have mercy]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’You could move in with me’’ Floch suggested casually like they didn’t start dating just 3 months ago. </p><p>‘’What?’’</p><p>‘’Yeah, I live close to your university, which means that you don’t have to worry about rent, roommates, or dropping out.’’</p><p>‘’I’m gonna have to talk to my father then.’’</p><p>‘’Give him a call tonight.’’</p><p>And that’s how it all started if she could go back in time and say no, she could’ve avoided so much pain and suffering. But at the time, it didn’t seem like a bad idea. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, or so they say.</p><p>                                                                   </p><p class="center">                                                                                                      ◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥</p><p>In the beginning, everything was straight out of a fairytale. She didn’t have the best childhood, her mother died when she was quite young, her father never remarried, he became detached, overcritical, and sometimes aggressive. He wasn’t close to his family or her mother’s family, so after she passed away, she lost contact with all of them.</p><p> Petra grew up without love, her father supported her financially but he was very distant emotionally, she had great friends at school, but she always felt like there was something else missing. She was from a small town in the countryside, where people tended to be conservative, where family was everything. So, when she visited her friends’ houses and saw them interacting with their families, she felt so ashamed and out of place, she felt so much envy.</p><p>When she started college, made new friends, when she met Floch, Petra felt that finally, good things were happening to her, she started to feel like she was having a normal life, that she was normal.</p><p>They were head over heels for each other since the very first time they met, they didn’t go to the same college but when they weren’t together, he called her and messaged her every day, all the time. She never felt so loved. </p><p>Unfortunately, life happened, and her father lost his job, he was moving back to their hometown, three hours away. She was on a scholarship, but even so, she didn’t have anywhere to live, so when Floch offered his place, she was so happy. </p><p>He was her silver lining. </p><p> </p><p class="center">◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥</p><p>Petra woke up that morning feeling sore all over, she and Floch have had a huge fight the previous night over some stupid shit she couldn’t even remember. He threw her across the room a couple of times, she could see the bruises starting to form in her arms and legs. </p><p>She felt so tired, she didn’t really feel like going to classes but Floch only had classes in the morning that day which meant he would be home the whole afternoon and night, which translated to more fights and screams, just thinking about it gave her the energy boost she needed to get up and get ready to go to class.</p><p>‘’Hey guys, I saved you a seat’’ She said, waiving to Hange, Mikasa, and Armin that had just walked into the classroom.’’</p><p>‘’Hey, are you okay?’’ Hange asked sitting next to her. </p><p>‘’Yeah.’’ She smiled. ‘’I’m just really tired, I think I’m getting sick.’’ She lied, hoping that Hange would stop asking questions, she was a really good friend but so nosey sometimes.</p><p>‘’Do you wanna go to the new café after class?’’ Armin asked all of them, getting his things out of his backpack. ‘’They are giving out free cupcakes.’’</p><p>‘’Free food? Count me in.’’ Replied Mikasa. ‘’You coming too Petra?’’</p><p>She thought about it, on one hand, she didn’t want to be home, but she also knew that if she went out without him, he would get so pissed.</p><p>‘’I don’t know, I have things to do.’’</p><p>‘’Common, it’ll be just for a bit, besides everyone else will be there too. It’s like we never see you anymore…pleaaaaaseeee Petra.’’</p><p>‘’Okay, but just for a bit.’’</p><p>All her friends were at the café, Jean, and Eren fighting about the last cupcake, Mikasa was trying to calm things down between them, Armin was reading a book, Hange was ranting to Connie about some biology experiment she was working on, Sasha was stuffing her face with some doughnuts and Levi was just sitting there. Oh <em>Levi</em>, before she met Floch she kinda had a silly crush on him, I mean who wouldn’t like Levi? With those piercing blue eyes, his black hair, that undercut, she wondered how different things would be if she had been in a relationship with him instead of Floch.</p><p> But the guy was so reserved and intimidating, of course, they talked here and there being in the same group friend and all. But she couldn’t help but feel intimidated by his presence which made her nervous whenever she was around him. </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of notifications on her phone after it connected to the WIFI.</p><p>
  <em>30 new messages from Floch &lt;3</em>
</p><p>She was <em>really screwed.</em></p><p>‘’Alright guys, I’m gonna go home now.’’ She announced gathering her things.</p><p>‘’Oww why? Exclaimed Armin. ‘’It’s still early, we were thinking about going to the movies after this’.’</p><p>She really wanted to go, she missed hanging out with them so much, but Flock didn’t like them, <em>any</em> of them, and the few times they had met, they had ended up fighting someone saying something, or him being jealous of the guys, it was simpler for her just to hang out with them in class.</p><p>She could hear the notifications of all the text messages from Floch coming in, it was embarrassing, but she couldn’t put the phone on silent mode, because if he called her and she didn’t answer, it was a shitshow, luckily no one said anything about the phone. </p><p>‘’My head kinda hurts.’’ She wasn’t lying. ‘’Maybe another time yeah?’’</p><p>‘’Do you want any of us to walk you home?’’ Eren asked her.</p><p>‘’ No.’’ She answered, faster than she intended to. ‘’ It’s okay, I’m gonna take the bus. See ya.’’</p><p>She didn’t really take the bus, she decided to walk home, slowly. As soon as she was away from the café tears started to fall. Part of her just wanted to get hit by a car or maybe get kidnapped, she didn’t want to go back to Floch’s apartment, but where else could she go.</p><p>She was about to cross the street when a black car stopped in front of her, it was Levi. She quickly dried up her tears using the sleeves of her hoodie.</p><p>‘’Hey,’’ He said awkwardly. ‘’I thought you said you were gonna take the bus, want a ride?’’</p><p>She couldn’t really make up an excuse to say, so she jumped into the car. They rode mostly in silence.</p><p> ‘’Does your head hurt that bad?’’ He asked, worried after noticing that she looked like she had been crying. </p><p>‘’Hmm,’’ She responded. ‘’I’ll just take something when I get home, don’t worry about it.’’- ‘’Weren’t you going to the movies?’’ She asked him, trying to change the subject. </p><p>‘’Not my thing, besides, Hange was probably going to pick the shittiest movie available.’’</p><p>‘’You are right.’’ She laughed. ‘’It’s here’’ She said, pointing to the building around the corner. ‘’Thank you so much for the ride, Levi.’’</p><p>‘’No problem’’</p><p>She looked around before getting out of the car, hoping that she didn’t look too crazy. When she didn’t see him outside, she quickly got out of the car, praying to whatever God there was, that Floch would not be waiting for her at the balcony or looking out the window to see her getting out of Levi’s car.</p><p>While walking up the stairs, scared for what was waiting for her inside the apartment, she could not help but wonder when did things get so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How do you help someone that doesn’t want to be helped?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi and the others start to notice that things are NOT okay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys, I cannot tell you how happy I am with the reviews I've received. I hope I deliver lol.<br/>I am trying to make this story as realistic as possible, although this is fiction and everything is valid, I don't want to glorify abuse or make it too extra or dramatic, these things happen every day, and it's not always like in the movies.</p>
<p>With that been said, please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since their last fight, she felt it was silly how she was unconsciously keeping track of that, but it had become normal for her. It was a vicious cycle, they fought, he treated her like shit for a couple of days or gave her the silent treatment, then he would say sorry and shower her with gifts and love and then it would start all over again. </p>
<p>Their next fight began when she uploaded a picture to her Instagram account, Oluo, which Floch always said had a crush on her, had commented on the picture saying she looked cute, she replied to the comment with a pink heart. Later in the day she saw that Floch had liked that comment, and he liked it, so she <em>knew</em> he had seen it. It wasn’t the first time they had issues over someone liking or commenting on one of her pictures. Later, that day she decided to just simply deactivate all of her social media accounts. It was one less issue to fight over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her phone rang, she run to grab it, if she didn’t answer, they were probably going to get worried and come to the apartment, she couldn’t let that happen. She was supposed to be at class already, she had a presentation with Mikasa that day but Floch wouldn’t give her the goddamn phone or let her get out of their apartment because he said she was going to see Oulo. It's been days since the Instagram incident, but he wouldn’t let it go.</p>
<p>‘’What are you doing?’’ He asked aggressively when he realized she was trying to take her phone off his hands. ‘’Give me the fucking phone now!’’ </p>
<p>‘’I’m sorry, please.’’ She didn’t even know why she was sorry. – He answered the phone.</p>
<p><em>‘’Who the fuck is this’’</em> He asked whoever was on the line. </p>
<p>‘’Please Flock, stop.’’ She begged him, sobbing uncontrollably, still trying to take her phone.</p>
<p> <strong>‘</strong><em>’No’’ </em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘’She’s fine.’’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘’Well, she’s busy, figured It out… bye.’’</em>
</p>
<p>After ending the call, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bathroom, she felt so exhausted that she didn’t even fight him.</p>
<p>‘Do you think I like hurting you? This is all your fault, stop making me angry! He screamed closing the door, locking her up in the bathroom.</p>
<p>‘’I’m going out’’ She heard him say from the other side of the door. ‘’Fucking stay there until I’m back.’’ And she did. She stayed there for around 3 hours until he returned and let her out.</p>
<p>It was sad, how much control he had over her even when he wasn’t around, she found herself asking if Floch would approve of every small decision she made. Even the clothes that she put on; she would do so only if she thought Floch would approve of them.</p>
<p>He had gotten to control every single decision she made about her own life, and the saddest part was that he didn’t even need to say anything anymore, she had become a different person under his control. Her whole life revolved around him. She had lost herself; she only went out with him, she only watched the shows and movies that he liked, only listened to the music that he liked, only wore the clothes that he liked, she even stopped cutting her hair because he wanted her to have long hair although all of her life, she preferred short hair. </p>
<p>The time she spent locked in the bathroom, she spent thinking about her life and what she was doing with it. She wanted things to change, she wanted things to go back to normal, she knew she had to leave him, but she didn’t know how.</p>
<p> She was afraid of what he would do if they did break things up, she was afraid of people finding out what was going on, that they would judge her for letting him treat her like that, she felt like she didn’t have many options, she couldn’t tell her father, he would be so disappointed, what the people of her town would even think.</p>
<p> One thing she decided that day is that she was going to get a part-time job and save some money, if she was going to leave Floch, she needed to have first a place to live. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Floch returned, he found her sitting in the bathtub, he didn’t say a thing, neither did she, he just opened the door indicating that it was okay for her to get out of the bathroom, afterward they both went to bed.</p>
<p>It was long after Floch had fallen asleep that she got the courage to take her phone. She had a bunch of missed calls and messages.</p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>Something came up, I’m okay. </em>It's what she replied to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘’Just be on time, keep everything clean and I’ll be okay’’ Said Levi showing her around the place. It was her first day, Mikasa and Levi's parents had a tea shop and were looking for someone to help during the nights and weekends, the pay wasn’t much but it was close by, so she didn’t have to spend money on transportation and also got free food so that was a plus. </p>
<p>She was picking up some stuff cups from a high shelf when one of her sleeves rolled over, showing some dark bruises in her forearms. </p>
<p>‘’ Petra, what the fuck?’’ Asked Levi pointing at her arms. </p>
<p>‘’It’s nothing.’’</p>
<p>‘’That sure as hell doesn’t look like nothing to me. Do you think I'm stupid or something? It doesn’t take a genius to know what these are.’’ </p>
<p>‘’I said it's nothing’’ She snapped.</p>
<p>‘’He’s a piece of shit, you should leave him.’’ He said, getting out of the room, to attend to some new customers that had just come in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                       ┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p>
<p>‘’ I don’t mean to pry but, is everything okay between you and Floch?’’ Armin asked ‘’He sounded really pissed the other day when Mikasa called you.’’</p>
<p>‘’We just had a stupid fight; you know how he is.’’  </p>
<p>‘’You don’t need to give me any explanations if you don’t feel like it you know. But I want you to know that we care about you and we are your friends and if.. .’’</p>
<p>‘’Jeez, Armin.’’ She interrupted him. ‘’I said nothing is wrong, hurry up, we are late.’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the beginning, none of them noticed how much she had changed, Petra was usually a cheerful and happy person but lately, she had become an empty shell of herself. She was skipping classes, and the times she did show up, she was falling asleep or not even paying attention. She was always on the edge, on the verge of tears. </p>
<p>They wanted to help her, but whenever someone said anything to her, she got all defensive, they felt like whenever they tried to help, they just ended pushing her away.  </p>
<p>
  <em>How do you help someone that doesn’t know that needs help…? How do you help someone that doesn’t want to be helped?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you made it here, thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. I want them to know what's going on but I don't want to make it too dramatic. Although it may seem like Levi and the others don't care too much or are doing too little, remember that all of them are adults here and sometimes people need to allow you to help them before you can actually do something. </p>
<p>They don't want to push her away if they pressure her, but if things get too bad of course they will step in.<br/>I promise more interactions between Levi and Petra for the next chapters (They are working together now&lt;3)</p>
<p>Please leave a review,I appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it here and read the whole thing..THANK YOU SO MUCH, leave a comment if you can :).. if you have any suggestions or notice any errors please let me know but be nice. </p><p>bye bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>